


The extreme side of love

by Dreams_cometrue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Romance, alternative universe, felicity merlyn - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_cometrue/pseuds/Dreams_cometrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Rebecca Meghan Merlyn is a young and determinated female, daugther of one of the most powerful man on earth and sister with the catchy and fun Tommy Merlyn, she has know Oliver Queen her whole life, but do we really know anyone?<br/>Felicity is about to discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe flash fiction story written as part of the Olicity Flash Fic Challenge going on at Tumblr. It's a free writing challenge with the story "inspired" by the supplied weekly prompt. Flash fics are written, edited and posted in only 60 minutes, so please excuse any typos. English is not my first leanguage so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> As an A/U fic, things are different but "similar" and hopefully everything will be clear as you read. This week chalenge theme: Silver Bells and Bullets. 
> 
> * The story will grown next week, after all 60 minutes is a really short time. LOL

 

**_But you're wrong_ **  
**_I don't belong to you_ **  
  
**_The moon is the only friend I have outside_ **  
**_One more drink and I'll be healed_ **  
**_I told you the words and then knew it was a lie_ **  
**_I wish I could offer an appeal_ **  
  
**_You're wrong_ **  
**_I don't belong_ **  
**_You're wrong_ **  
**_I don't belong to you_ **

 

 

Felicity Rebecca Meghan Merlyn was one of the biggest influences to girls all over the country, they would die to have her clothes and her money. The posts she made on her blog about computers, worldwide peace and fashion would trend on twitter for weeks. Every single person wanted to be her and she didn't know why. She was only nineteen and her life was a total mess.

Malcon, her father, was always travelling for work or for fun. He never spent time with their family and it had been like that since the day their mother die, the day everything changed. Felicity was only a kid, but she could see the look on his eye going from bright to dark in a second, she could even hear the scream of Malcon, the scream of man losing his soul.

A part of her wished he would come back to them, stay in their house more often or at least work on the same estate they lived in. The other part of her actually prefer him to be away, because when he was at home it was all fight and hate between him and Tommy, she could understand her brother’s anger, by the end of the day he had raised her after their mother’s death and when Malcon was with them he would judge every single thing they do, specially Tommy’s friendship with Oliver, which was the most confusing part since Malcon himself was a big friend of Robert.

 Truth being said Malcon Merlyn was a confusing man, and one day she gave up on talking to him or trying to understand him, however, in the exact moment on de dinner table she couldn’t hear her own thoughts so she decided to get in the fight.

 Oh, what a bad decision.

-          ENOUGH! Both of you, seriously, shut up, just shut up!

-          Who do you think you are talking to young lady? This is not Big Belly Burger and you are not sitting with your friends.

-          Clearly I am not. If I was I would probably be having some nice time for god sakes.

-          Alright Felicity Rebecca that is enough!

-          No it is not! She is right dad, the only think you do is to fight us, over and over. – Tommy pronounced himself again. – Always judging.

-          That is because I want the best for you. And Thomas you haven’t made ANY good decisions lately!

-           Well, if you were here some time you would actually know what is best for us!

-          Ugh, I am done with this! – Felicity got up of the table and run to her room with Donna behind her. Donna Smoak was their nanny’s since she was two and after her mother she was the woman Felicity loved the most. The young girl thought Tommy would come after her, but he didn’t, he just screamed at their father that he was done with the fight as well and left through the door, she knew he was going to meet Oliver and get drunk all night long, but she didn’t care, she closed the door behind her and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Sometimes when they fought she wished with all her strength that her mother was there with them, sometimes she wished to be strong enough to get up, face her father, walk through the door and never come back, other times she just wanted the noise on her head to stop. Today Felicity didn’t make any wishes, she simply looked herself on the mirror and dry the tears away, after that she sat down and wrote her teases for college and when the morning came she didn’t care to look out for any of the man on her life, she simply walked out the door to meet with Sara for Saturday breakfast as usual. Some things never changes, but the things on their home would change from now on, Felicity was tired of everyone making decisions for her, she was her own hero and she was ready to take her life on her own hands.

 

* * *

 

 

-          Hey man, things will get better. – Oliver told his friend the first thing that came to his mind when they woke up from another, but yet, worse hangover.

-          If Raisa’s make us some coffee, yes it will.

-          I’m talking about your relationship with your dad.

-          Oh that. Nope. Will never get better. He is an idiot.

-          Yeah, that is normal requisite to be a father, you have to think about yourself and what is best for you and your sister obviously. – Oliver tried to keep his voice tone normal even knowing every time he thought about how pretty and smart she got with the years his heart would melt. He knew Felicty since she was a kid and he could never see her as anything, but his best friend’s little sister, however she was so independent and strong that sometimes his mind would go to forbidden places, and the fact that she didn’t care about him just made things worse.

-          OH God, Felicity is probably devastated, she hates my fights with dad, I don’t know what to do man really.

-          Relax man, let’s get you coffee and you can go see her, what about that? – Oliver and Tommy spent the rest of the day playing billiards and drinking vodka, he didn’t went home to see his sister and he didn’t got to know about her into the next morning when he got a call from their father.  

-          Felicity did what????


	2. Forever Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes a changing desicion.  
> Oliver starts fighting for the only thing he knows he needs.  
> What will change on their lifes? What happens next? Those are questions that Oliver and Felicity can't avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alternate Universe flash fiction story written as part of the Olicity Flash Fic Challenge going on at Tumblr. It's a free writing challenge with the story "inspired" by the supplied weekly prompt. Flash fics are written, edited and posted in only 60 minutes, so please excuse any typos. English is not my first leanguage so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> As an A/U fic, things are different but "similar" and hopefully everything will be clear as you read. This week chalenge theme: Mission: Mistletoe
> 
> * The story will grown week by week, after all 60 minutes is a really short time. LOL.

**_Forever Young_ **

****_May God bless and keep you always_  
May your wishes all come true  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you  
May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every rung  
And may you stay forever young  
May you stay forever young  
  
May you grow up to be righteous  
May you grow up to be true  
May you always know the truth  
And see the lights surrounding you  
May you always be courageous  
Stand upright and be strong  
May you stay forever young  
May you stay forever young

     Thomas Merlyn was one the most wanted man in Starling City and he knew it. He could have any women, but he rarely woke up buy their side, the truth was that Tommy only cared about one woman in his life, she was his sun and his light. She was his little sister, his princess.

And now, just god knew where she was.

-          Ollie how did this happen?!? Felicity can’t deseapere like this!

-          Calm down man, your sister is nineteen, she will be twenty soon, she can make her own decisions just fine. – Oliver tried to keep himself calm, but he was as freak as Tommy, when both boys got home to see her room completely empty the reaction was a mix of fear and surprise. Malcom on other hand was furious.

-          You are not helping Mister Queen. – The man walked into the room with his face turning red. – My daughter is just a kid.

-          I just meant that she is probably fine, sir.

-          Oliver is right dad. – Tommy step up defending his friend. – Felicity is smart and if she left she must had a reason.

-          What reason? Things are normal in here; I didn’t even saw her the last couple days! Being a child is the reason! – Listening to his dad cold words Tommy understood everything, his sister was not the kind of person who would seat back and keep her mouth close, she was an action person and when she realized that their father was never going to change and her brother was fine on his own, she left.

-          You know what, let me just call her, tomorrow is Christmas eve Felicity will come back to stay with her family, I’m sure.  – Tommy took his phone out of his pocket calling the, so familiar, number. – She is not answering.

-          That’s it. I’m calling the cops.

-          Dad she is over eighteen and it hasn’t being forty-eight hours yet, they can’t do anything.

-          I AM MALCOM MERLYN! They will do something. – The angry man walked away from the room living the two boys alone. Watching his father live Tommy wondered if he was truly worried or if this was another of his possessives attacks. The twenty one year’s old boy sat down on the floor with Oliver by his side, life wasn’t easy this days.

-          You know what’s worst? – Tommy stared at Oliver who turned his had in negation. – The worst is that she did what I was never brave enough to do. She walked away from the lies and the secrets and the pain…

-          Hey… - Oliver placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He wasn’t the best with words or anything really, but he always tried. – It’s not too late, you can move in with your sister, start over, a life free from the Merlyn monster. At least you have someone to support you, my sister is a baby. – They bought laughed sadly, for everyone who was outside living the rich life of the Queen/ Merlyn family was easy, but catch up with their parents’ expectations was almost impossible.

-          If I knew where she was…

-          You know what, I think is best if I live, you know your dad is mad and I don’t think Felicity will show up into things calm down.

-          Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for the help man.

-          Sure. – Oliver walked down the stairs of the Merlyn mansion with a lame excuse to his friend, he knew he couldn’t help from their and he also knew that Felicity could only be in one place, and even knowing that Tommy was his best buddy he could not betray the girl, so he decided to go see her, talk alone for five second or so. It had been a long time since they actually talked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

        Felicity never thought that she would spend Christmas like this. All by herself in an apartment full with boxes. In the last two days she had been alone at house and the realization that when both of the man on her life got back home it would be a mess. So she decided to walk away, packed everything and left, there was no reason to stay. First she didn’t where to go, but then she remembered a lovely apartment she and Oliver visited one day, they would always do that. When one of them was sad they would pretend to be a happy couple and go see apartments with smiley sellers or taste free cake because they were about to get married. She never considered living in any of them, but now, it felt right.

        When the doorbell rang she knew who was.

 

-          Go away Oliver! I’m alive and fine, no need for rescue.

-          Yeah, because Felicity Rebecca Meghan Merlyn will ever need rescue. You kill my odds like this! – Se opened the door to find the man holding a bag with the same pretty look as usual; she loved his white shirts and his soft bad boy smile. Why couldn’t he be ugly?

-          You know I hate when you say my whole name. Especially the last one.

-          I know. That’s why I said it, you know, so I could come in.

-          How did you know I would be here?

-          This was the one you loved most on our last game.

-          And you remembered it?

-          I always remember when it comes to you.

-          Oh, cut it out mister queen. It doesn’t work with me. Maybe with Laurel. – She smiled softly sitting next to him on the floor.

-          Yeah, I know.

-          What is it?

-          Nothing.

-          Oh come on don’t say nothing, you look sad Oliver. What happened?

-          Normal stuff. Mom. Dad. Laurel. I don’t want to talk about it. Now talk with about you is still fun. – He gave a gentle push and received one right back.

-          What do you want to talk about?

-          Why did you left home?

-          I was tired of living there. – He gave the eye game that mean: Too short answer. – I know it seems a kid thing, but I was done with the fights and the hate, and I feel like my dad is hiding something from me. And you know how I am with secrets.

-          They must be solved. – They both said it together, Oliver kept looking at Felicity and she didn’t looked away, they would always do this little games, see which one gave up first. She did.

-          And besides, I like here, is quiet

-          Uhm, if you say so. You know, it ok to do something for you sometimes. I just thought I should tell you.

-          Thanks Oliver.

-          Sure. – He always felt more save and wise around her, but he knew Tommy was very worried so against all his instincts he ended the moment. – You know, you should call you brother. He is worried about you.

-          Yeah, I will. But I am not telling him were I am.

-          Fine for me.

-          Alright. There, done. Sent him a text, we are good. Now, what is on the bag?

-          Oh, this is wine.

-          I can’t drink.

-          Nobody cares. Also brought meant chips ice cream just in case.

-          Well let’s get the party started then. – Felicity and Oliver stayed like that, sitting on the floor, drinking and eating all night.  They talked about everything, Felicity’s college and Oliver not going to one. Parental issues, dreams, wishes, Christmas presents, even politics, something that Oliver hated, but seemed so interesting when she was talking about it. Eventually they ran out of subject and even knowing they could begin it all over again, Oliver took another decision.

-          You know. I brought something else too.

-          What is it? – Felicity took the bag from Oliver’s hands with a smirk smile; she pulled the object out with a surprise look. – Mistletoe.  Quite clever.

-          It was worth the shoot.

-          So what was your idea? To get me drunk and happy with the meant chips and then use your little friend mistletoe to get a kiss. You know you could just ask.

-          What’s the fun on that? – Oliver got closer from her pulling the mistletoe out of her hands and pulling up on their heads.

-          Oliver we can’t do this, not if it means that… - Oliver stopped her with a soft kiss on her lips.

-          Felicity… Don’t think. – He said slowly with his eyes closed. She looked at him for a second and all the possibilities came to her mind, but she ignored it. He was there for her. That matter.

 

Felicity started the next kiss, still soft and smooth, full of feeling and questions and then it was Oliver’s turn, this time more intense and passionate. They kept going like that into eventually, they lost count.  

 

 

 


	3. Like real people do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver enjoy a different kind of Christmas together, when they receive an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alternate Universe flash fiction story written as part of the Olicity Flash Fic Challenge going on at Tumblr. It's a free writing challenge with the story "inspired" by the supplied weekly prompt. Flash fics are written, edited and posted in only 60 minutes, so please excuse any typos. English is not my first leanguage so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> As an A/U fic, things are different but "similar" and hopefully everything will be clear as you read. This week chalenge theme: "So... He is not the pizza guy?"
> 
> * The story will grown next week, after all 60 minutes is a really short time. LOL  
> * I lost the last two promps, so sorry about that, but i'll try to catch up before the new comes! :)

**Like real people do**

 

**_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_ **

**_We should just kiss like real people do_ **

**_I knew that look dear_ **

**_Eyes always seeking_ **

**_Was there in someone_ **

**_That dug long ago_ **

**_So I will not ask you_ **

**_Why you were creeping_ **

**_In some sad way I already know_ **

 

        Oliver and Felicity slept on the floor after spending the night talking their feelings out, dreams and hopes, not to mention the agony they both felt when it came to their parents, they had a lot in common, but a lot of differences as well. Felicity wanted to stay and fight for her independence away from home, she had many ideas for companys and projects that would change Starling City if not the world. Oliver, on other hand, wanted to run. Take his black conversivel impala with Felicity on the passenger seat and go away, California, London, Brasil... End the trip in some quite island with Tommy by their side, the perfection.

        They discussed the plans for hours, when the arguing got too boring they decided to order a Pizza and maybe talk about something lighther, ther kiss for example.

\- I can talk about everything trough peperoni pizza, even your lass of courage. - Felicity said smiling, Oliver loved her sassy confidence.

\- Oh i have courage, but i also have love for life, you see, there are many beautiful things i want to enjoy.  - He hugged her with a smirk little face.

\- You do know that this charming attitude hardly works with me right? I learned a long time ago that… - Felicity tried to find the right word. – Witty boys are also bad boys, and it takes more than a smile to make me faint, even if the smile is of a very attractive man who has a six pack, honestly you’ve got to go to the gym a lot, like all week, and also…

\- Fe-li-ci-ty. You are doing that again.

\- Doing what?

\- Babbling while running out of the subject.  

\- Right. I do, I do that a lot, especially when I’m nervous, which happens very often. – She stepped back turning to the sink, the apartment had energy, water and an open kitchen, but the rest was up to the dweller, and she already knew exactly how she wanted the place to be.

\- I can’t see how someone smart like you could be nervous, but yeah, whatever. It’s still cute. – Felicity was ready to respond the poor compliment Oliver made, but the doorbell stopped her.

\- Why don’t you answer the door and get our pizza?

\- Okay, but I may hit on the pizza girl while I’m there, I mean, the treatment in this house is not the best one.

\- Oh shut up! – She gave him a soft kiss and pushed him to the door. – Give him a tip.

\- Uhm Felicity… I don’t think he wants a tip…

\- Why not? Why wouldn’t someone want money…. – Felicity walked out of the kitchen with a happy face, one that turned dark really fast when she saw the man standing on the door.  - So… he is not the pizza guy.

\- Nope.

\- Pizza? That’s what you were planning to eat on Christmas Day, sis? – Tommy looked stressed and disappointed, but yet relived.

\- I was between that and big belly burger, so…

\- Felicity! Do you have any idea how worried I was?

\- I do. Really. And I sent a text to keep you calm and I know is not enough, but I needed some time alone, to think about what I was going to do with my life. Living with dad is out of question.

\- Alone hum? – Tommy stared at Oliver a then back at his sister.

\- You know, _he_ showed up here, so maybe you too should discuss it alone. I’ll go downstairs wait for the real pizza guy.  – Felicity walked into the elevator knowing she wasn’t running from her brother, but after sometime living with the most mysterious man on earth she learned how to read people, and Tommy seemed very obsessed about Oliver not telling him where she was,  and that was a friends fight.

\- Any think you would like to tell me?

\- Tommy, she needed space, it was my mistake to come here. But then we started to talk, and it felt good to have a normal and honest conversation with someone. – Oliver looked like a hurt puppy. He was always smiling and parting, it was hard to see or even remember how he felt about life.

\- Why not me? I am your best friend, you do know that right?

\- Yes. It’s just… There is something about your sister… She just… I can talk to her, I like to, I feel comfortable to be the ugly and annoying Oliver Queen around her. – After Oliver’s words the room became a junction of silence and embarrassment. Eventually Tommy pulled Oliver into a hug, he closed his eyes for a second trying to get over all the voices he had on his head.

\- I am sorry man; really, we have so much fun together that I forget how bad the rest of time is. I do love you tho. – Tommy punched Oliver’s arm softly.

\- Hey. Hold that back or I may think you want to marry me.

\- I am never getting married, never!  And you need to learn to express yourself, cause I was starting to think you are in love with my sister! Which you are not, right? - Oliver silence made Tommy's mouth fall. - YOU ARE? OH MY GOD YOU ARE!

\- Are what? – Felicity walked into the room with two pizza in her hands and both boys gladly changed the subject.

\- Are hungry, we are, very, so let’s get over ourselves and enjoy Christmas Pizza! – Oliver said as fast as he could.

 

The three of them spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and watching movies, Sara joined them with chocolate and ice cream. That was the best day Felicity and Oliver had in a long time. Tommy tried not tho think about what could've happened beteween them on the night before and enjoyed tha afternoon. Who needed a blonde family when you had such good friends?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver enjoy their life as a couple, but the reality comes running back to face them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alternate Universe flash fiction story written as part of the Olicity Flash Fic Challenge going on at Tumblr. It's a free writing challenge with the story "inspired" by the supplied weekly prompt. Flash fics are written, edited and posted in only 60 minutes, so please excuse any typos. English is not my first leanguage so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> As an A/U fic, things are different but "similar" and hopefully everything will be clear as you read. This week chalenge theme: A case of mistaken identity - #25 FF
> 
> * The story will grown next week, after all 60 minutes is a really short time. LOL  
> * I lost the last two promps, so sorry about that, but i'll try to catch up before the new comes! :)

**_**** _ **

 

**_It's not a silly little moment_ **

**_It's not the storm before the calm_ **

**_This is the deep and dying breath_ **

**_Of this love that we've been working on_ **

**_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_ **

**_So I can feel you in my arms_ **

**_Nobody's gonna come and save you_ **

**_We pulled too many false alarms_ **

 

 

 

It had been four months since Christmas, since there first kiss.  Oliver and Felicity spent the new year’s eve together, on a very different way, for both of them. Felicity would normally go out with Sara to some crazy party which they would live to go eat burgers at Big Belly and Oliver would also go with Tommy to a very very crazy party and they would only live when the morning came. This year was different, they heard the complains of their best friends but by the end of the day, Oliver and Felicity sat together by the tree house on the Queen’s Mansion looking at the fireworks in silence. Oliver thought that she was bored, but Felicity was enchanted. Enchanted by the way he made all of that for her, the picnic on the afternoon, the diner before midnight and now, the tree house was illuminated and they were together, that was the moment she realized he was better than everybody thought and they weren’t simply having fun, it was more.

When you know someone your whole life, when you see the same person every day, you don’t expect them to change into something new and when they do… Is magical. Suddenly your brothers best friend, the one that hold your hand when your mother’s die become your… Boyfriend.

Now lying on the floor of Felicity’s apartment with Oliver’s head on her lap, everything seemed right, no one knew about them except for Sara, Thea and Tommy. The last one with a surprising reaction, Oliver thought Tomas would freak out, but he was nothing, but happy. That been said he made pretty clear that if Oliver broke his sister’s heart he would break his face, and then kill him, obviously.   

\-    We could go to Mexico after your graduation. – Oliver suggested with a smile.

\-   Anywhere, but Miami, is fine by me.

\-  You have to get things right with your dad.

\-  Says the guy that doesn’t talk with his dad in a week.

\-  Says the girl that didn’t told her dad she is graduating in MIT with honors! At least my parents know I quite college, your situation should be easier than mine!

\- Oh please! I left home and he didn’t say a thing! He didn’t come to visit me, he is pretending that I don’t exist.

\-  He is difficult you, know that. Now... - He said playing with her belly. - Be a nice girl and talk to him.

\-   Maybe… We should forget about my dad and talk about you running away from us… Boyfriend. – Felicity could see a little spark on Oliver’s eye, he was afraid and that was the mainly reason he was living on the Queen’s Gambit next week.

\- Felicity i….

\-  It took us nineteen years to kiss and now you are going away again.

\- Hey… - Oliver stood up looking at her with soft eyes. – You said, when I tried to tell you how I felt about us, that I needed to find myself before I could feel anything for anyone. And this is it. Is my chance to connected with my dad and tell him that I don’t want to be on the control of the company, this is me getting freedom.

\-  Freedom from me. Right. – She had a sad look on her eyes. Felicity was an independent smart young woman. With dreams, hopes and a fast mouth. Faster than her brain, but she still felt alone. Tommy was the only one that never left her, her mother died, her dad… Well, left. Again and again. She always felt like people around her walked away, and Oliver, he was doing the same as everyone. Running.

\-  No, no, no. Felicity Rebecca Megan Smoak, I am not living you, I am getting freedom from my father and my mother and the Queens. And when I get back here, things will be complete different. And we. We are going to change the world.

\-  You promise?

\- I promise.

Not a lot happened after that talk, Oliver and Felicity spent amazing evenings alone, with their friends, even Thea joined them sometimes. The worst part of their week was the goodbye, Felicity kept the promise Oliver made in the back of her mind, but the hug he gave her and Tommy was different, it was not an “I see you soon” kinda of look, It was and “ I love you, but can never say those words” look, it was an “don’t forget me” look, it was an… “ I hope all of your dreams come true, even if it is without me”, that was the hug of someone who knew what was about to come. And when the news came on the News program, Felicity, Tommy, Thea, Sara and even Laurel, they could do nothing but hope that this was a case of mistaken identity, which, it wasn’t.

Oliver Queen was dead.


	5. No one's here to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's life after five years of Oliver's death. But is anyone really gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alternate Universe flash fiction story written as part of the Olicity Flash Fic Challenge going on at Tumblr. It's a free writing challenge with the story "inspired" by the supplied weekly prompt. Flash fics are written, edited and posted in only 60 minutes, so please excuse any typos. English is not my first leanguage so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> As an A/U fic, things are different but "similar" and hopefully everything will be clear as you read. This week chalenge theme: Oh, baby! - #FF:26
> 
> * The story will grown next week, after all 60 minutes is a really short time. LOL  
> * The challenge is already over, but i'm keeping up now, sorry guys :)   
> *There is one more prompt left, lets see what happens after it :)

_Every carpet, every floor_   
_Everywhere I look up for_   
_Climbing up the walls, I'm climbing up the walls_   
_What goes on behind these doors_   
_I'll keep mine and you'll keep yours_   
_We all have our secrets, we all have our secrets_   
  
_Behind every door is a fall, a fall and_   
_No one's here to sleep_   
  
_You were always faster than me_   
_I'll never catch up with you, with you_   
_Oh I can feel them coming for me_

 

Felicity shifted in bed from one side to another, a nightmare hunted her through the entire night. Five years after Oliver’s death and she still had them, in the beginning they were terrifying, full with blood and horror, but as the time went by, they got better. Sometimes she even had good dreams, in which Oliver came back and they were happy, “changing the world”, his words were stuck in the back of her mind like a whisper from another life.

She woke up with the sound of alarm and wished she had only a few more hours of sleep, but she couldn’t, she had to go back to company, many important people were waiting for her today. A lot had change in those five years, after Oliver’s confirmed death she went through all of the stages of grief, denial, anger, depression... Into she finally accepted it, and from that moment everything changed. She and Tommy got closer, if it was possible; Thea became an integral part of her life, since the young queen had no one to talk to, but her. Sara became her new roommate and Felicity started to help her with the private investigation company she opened with her girlfriend Nyssa.

Not only that, Felicity graduated at MIT and took a job on Merlyn Global Group, as the VP. Her relationship with her dad turned from horrible to less horrible, Malcom still hided things from her, he still traveled a lot and was never around, but she didn’t care anymore, so things got better. And on the romantic field… Well, she was engaged to Ray Palmer, the CEO of Queen Consolidate and Palmer Technologies, everything was perfect in her life, she had the job, the friends, the brother and the guy. But for some crazy reason she didn’t understand there was an empty space in her heart, things felt wrong. But she ignored it, she always did, her desire for perfection was driving her crazy that was all.

 

\- Good morning sunshine! – Sara said happily.

\- Good morning. I’m late, as usual. – Felicity walked out of the room dressed and ready to live. She was never late, but lately everything in her life seemed out of place, and every day felt like a rush. – I really need to go.

\-   Something wrong?

\-  Nah, just me, you know. I have a meeting today with some business man and then I am going to have lunch with Ray, his parents are coming to town newt weekend to talk about the wedding, and I am nervous you know, they loved his other fiancée.

\- The dead one. Nice. – Sara said without taking the smile of her face, seeing her friend so worried was a funny thing, Felicity was always babbling, but only a few things could get under her skin, and Ray wasn’t usually one of them. – You’re going to be fine, just go out, do your stuff and come to eat sushi with me and Nyssa later.

-I thought you had a business travel.

\- Canceled. Now. Weren’t you late? Dig is already here and Thea is probably waiting to go to college with you.

\- Right! Is her first day, I’m nervous for her.

\-  I’m nervous for you! Your big day is coming! I can’t believe you are getting married before me!

\-   Well we can change places if you’d like.

\- Felicity… - Sara got up looking at her friend with serious eyes.- I know you feel like being connected to some teen love is stupid, but what you had with Oliver was especial, and it’s okay to miss him and to dream about him, but you can’t replace him.

\- I know, Sara… - Felicity let out gasp, breathing  in and out with her eyes closed for a moment. – I know. And I am not replacing him, I am just scared. I have terrible historic on loosing people, is just my crazy mind taking over, is gonna be okay, I promise. Now, I’m going to get Thea you go talk to your sister, and we’ll see each other later, okay baby?

\-  Yeah baby, sure. Good Luck in the meeting.

\- Thanks! – Felicity walked out the door and saw Diggle waiting for her with a croissant, since her trip to Paris she loved those more than anything and her long date friend knew it.

Felicity met Diggle right after college, she was investigating a few of her father suspicious business when she found a man named Floyd Lawton and Diggle happened to be looking for him as well, after sometime they gave up their search, but the friendship remain intact. And now he was her driver and bodyguard, not the any of them loved his job.

- John.

\- Lizzy. – Diggle smiled at her. – Good night?

\- Bad night. Yours?

\- Lot of militaries dreams, but I’m alive, so I guess that’s something.

\- God. We need help.

\- We sure do. – They both laughed. – Lets go?

\- Yes. To Merlyn Global, it’s gonna be a long day.

Felicity spent the rest of the morning on the company, working on the new computer software and sharing meeting with investors, her father was out so everyone important insisted on talking to her.  Tommy was on the Verdant, his own project and nightclub, and couldn’t meet her into Saturday during the opening. After doing all her work stuff, she took of to meet Ray. Her fiancée was more than excited, about, well… Everything.

\- This is going to be amazing! The technologies I’m putting into this is revolutionary… - Felicity smiled while listening to him, she normally loved to talk about techno things, but today was different, she wasn’t sure why. – Oh, I’m doing it again right?! We should discuss our wedding, not boring work things.

\- It is not boring, I love it, really. And talk about the wedding is going to freak me out even more. I’m just… Nervous about your parents visit. – That wasn’t an entire lie, it wasn’t the whole truth either.

\- Oh, you’ll be okay, they already love you.

\- We never spent so much time with them, maybe that’s the reason.

\-  Oh, come on, I love you, you love me, they know it. That’s all that matters.

\- Yeah, I guess so. I’m being ridiculous, right?

\-  Very, and besides you and I have being over this thousands of times, everything will be perfect, Lizzy. Lizzy, are you listening to me? – Ray called, but she wasn’t. Suddenly everything was white and quiet, the world stopped around her. The only voice she could hear was of the reporter on the TV. His words getting in her head like shots.

Oliver. Oliver. Oliver Queen was alive. That’s what the man said, but how could he? She didn’t know, she didn’t care. He was back and safe, that was all that matter. Now she knew why the day was so different. _He was alive._


End file.
